


Atramentous what if

by Sadie_Annabella



Series: Atramentous [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Story, bitch, idk man, marvel stuff, what if they didn't piss everyone off, what would happen if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_Annabella/pseuds/Sadie_Annabella
Summary: basically, this is a what-if. it's mostly a what if they weren't a complete douche. although if I like this more then I'll continue it <3
Series: Atramentous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109918





	Atramentous what if

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is meeting the Avengers. :b

i'll write it in one minute :b


End file.
